Hackmon
}} Hackmon is a Mini Dragon Digimon. Its fur shines a cool white. Hackmon had encountered Gankoomon, who saw in it the makings of the thirteenth Royal Knight, and decided to temper the Rookie Digimon with frequent, rigorous trials,[http://p-bandai.jp/b-boys-shop/item-1000089867/ Premium Bandai: Digimon Adventure Digivice Ver.15th] in order to pass on its own title as a Royal Knight to Hackmon. Its unfettered and restraint-hating, adventure-loving way of life is probably due to Gankoomon's DNA. It chases after Gankoomon and faces the rigorous trials it imposes with an air of composure.[http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/list/digimon_game/adventure/system06.html Digimon Adventure 15th Anniversary Event] It has a masterful sense of combat due to its lineage, and because of its training with its chaperones, the Sistermon sisters, it can more than hold its own in battle against its opponents even if they're an Ultimate. It specializes in close combat that capitalizes on its keenness. It follows its dreams of becoming a Royal Knight like Gankoomon as it fights through continuous battles. Attacks *'Fifth Rush' (Fif Slash)These names are puns, as Hackmon's "Fif Slash" and "Teen Ram" attacks are a reference to the Digimon 15th Anniversary event.: Cuts the opponent to pieces with its sturdy claws. *'Teen Ram': Rotates its tail like a drill and thrusts it into the opponent. *'Baby Flame': Spews flaming breath from its mouth which can be used as a diversion. Design Hackmon is a dragon-like Digimon with white armored skin, dark blue claws, gold eyes, and horns. It wears a red cloak with a hood that has goggles embedded in it. Etymologies ;Huckmon (ハックモン) Official name given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media and some American English media.Digital Monster Ver.20th *'(Ja:)' Alternate reading of .デジモンウェブ公式 (@bandai_digimon). "4月6日で #白の日。白といえばハックモンの名前の由来は白(しろ)→白(ハク)→ハックから。成熟期『バオハックモン』は刃王(ばおう)、完全体『セイバーハックモン』は救世主、究極体『ジエスモン』はJustice + Edge + Swordsman の頭文字を合わせたのが由来で" ;Hackmon Name used in most American English and some Japanese media.[http://digimon-adventure.net/character/hackmon/ Digimon Adventure tri. Character Profile: Hackmon] *Alternate spelling of Japanese name. Fiction Digimon Adventure tri Digimon Adventure (PSP) Digimon Collectors Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Hackmon is a Fire Data Type, Rookie level Digimon and uses 5 memory. It digivolves from Koromon and can digivolve to Greymon, GeoGreymon, PlatinumSukamon, and can warp digivolve directly into Jesmon. Its special attack is Fifth Rush and its support skill is Battle Sense which increases ATK by 50% when HP drops below 10%. In Complete Edition, Hackmon can also digivolve to ZubaEagermon, BaoHuckmon, and Monochromon, and can no longer warp digivolve to Jesmon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Hackmon is a #047 and is a Fire Data Type, Rookie level Digimon and uses 5 memory. It digivolves from Koromon and can digivolve to Greymon, GeoGreymon, PlatinumSukamon, ZubaEagermon, BaoHuckmon, and Monochromon. Its special attack is Fifth Rush and its support skill is Battle Sense which increases ATK by 50% when HP drops below 10%. Digimon World: Next Order A wounded Hackmon in Logic Volcano runs away from an Angemon that was trying to heal it, as it thought the Angemon was trying to catch it and then kill and dissect it. The Angemon asks the to find and check on Hackmon as it was worried about its wounds, and when the Hero finds Hackmon the Hackmon attacks the Hero due to their affiliation with the Angemon. After Hackmon is defeated the Hero explains that isn't the case and that the Angemon was just worried about it. Embarrassed about the situation the Hackmon asks the Hero to apologise for it and then joins the City. Angemon joins the City as well as it was worried that Hackmon had acquired even more wounds from its fight with the Hero. Hackmon joins Angemon in the hospital and tells the Hero what areas in the Digital World their partners like and dislike, explaining that the disliked areas will likely cause their Digimon to become sick. Hackmon is a Hand-To-Hand Data type, Rookie level Digimon. It digivolves from Tokomon and Motimon and can digivolve into Leomon, Gururumon, ExVeemon, and GoldVeedramon. If not meeting the requirements for any of those Champions before the age of 7, it will digivolve into Numemon if Attack is higher, or Geremon if Wisdom is higher. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into Sukamon. Digimon Links Hackmon digivolves from Koromon and can digivolve to Greymon, GeoGreymon, PlatinumSukamon, and can warp digivolve directly into Jesmon. Digimon ReArise Hackmon digivolves from Koromon and can digivolve to BaoHuckmon. Digital Monster Ver.20th Huckmon digivolves from Sakuttomon and can digivolve to BaoHuckmon. Notes and references